An assasin's story
by Dragon92
Summary: Nalyd the assasin takes on his toughest job yet, the necromancer Nivek. I suck at summaries. Please R&R.
1. Nalyd the assasin

The dunmer panted as she came to a stop. That beast must be far behind by now.

_Crack!_

The young dark-elf turned as the sound reached her delicately pointed ears.

_Crack!_

Closer now. The dunmer began to worry, but found herself rooted to the spot.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

The dark-elf screamed as a hideous head broke the foliage.

A young bosmer nocked an arrow to his bow. He took aim, pointing at a young buck in the back of the herd.

_Aaaahhhhhh!_

The bosmer fired as the herd began to run.

"Damn it!" he cursed loudly as his arrow just grazed the buck's tail. He turned and ran in the direction of scream, vowing to kill whoever had just lost him his food.

"Give us a kiss, me pretty," said the ogrim, stumbling towards her on stout legs and long masculant arms.

The dark-elf broke her fear trance just as the ogrim reached towards her with hands easily as big around as the her calfs. She into the air, delivering a hard kick to the left side of the ogrim's ugly face.

The ogrim quickly recovered. "I was gonna let you go," he said rubbing his face,"but now I'm gonna have to off ya." The beast drew a massive axe from a sheath on it's back.

The dunmer drew her dagger, though she knew it would do little against such a large ogre.

Suddenly the beast screamed in agony as an arrow pierced his back. He turned, resheathing his axe and pulling out the arrow at the same time. There, in one of the highest branches of a near by tree, stood the young wood-elf, a second arrow already nocked to his bow. The ogrim looked around for a rock or tree stump to hurl at the elf, and the dark-elf saw her chance. She leapt up, onto the hairy back of the huge beast, wrapped one arm around it's neck, and plunged her dagger deep into it's throat. The ogrim gave one last painful gurgle before falling forward. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The young wood-elf jumped down as the dunmer pulled her blade free of the dead ogre. She looked up and stared at the young elf. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a black cloak with hood pulled back. Across his back hung his bow and quiver. Hanging from his side was a short sword and sheath. A belt hung from his left shoulder to his right under-arm, at least ten small throwing knives hanging in pouches across it. He wore thick worn pants tucked into his scrapped leather boots. His face was covered in dirt, but the dark-elf guessed that if he cleaned up a bit he could be very handsome.

The wood elf's peircing blue eyes studied the young dunmer. She was beautiful in every way. Her long, flowing white hair clashed perfectly with her dark blue skin. She wore a short skirt and high heel boots that stretched up to her knees. The dagger she had used on the ogrim was now sheathed just unde her waist.

"I'm Keera," said the dark-elf.

"Nalyd," said the elf.

Keera nodded, then said suddenly, "Wait! You're Nalyd?"

"Yep," said the wood-elf.

"Nalyd the assasin?" she continued, "Slayer of thousands?"

"That's me," Nalyd answered, "though thousands is bit of a exageration. It's more like dozens, a hundred at the most."

"But you don't look a day over twenty!"

"That's probably because I'm not, and I won't be for another three months or so," Nalyd stared at her. "Why's that so hard to believe. I mean, you can't be more than a year older then me."

"I'm actually a few months younger," Keera answered. "But we're wasting time. Come on. We have to go."

"Go where?" Nalyd asked.

"To the capital. We need you're help."

"Another job?" Nalyd asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"How much?" he asked.

"What?"

"How much money?" he repeated.

"Trust an assasin to think with his wallet," Keera muttered, then said "Uh, ten thousand gold."

"Damn, that's the biggest job I've ever had!"

"So do you accept?" asked Keera.

"Well that depends," Nalyd answered, "who do you want me to off."

"Oh just a...uhh" hervoice trailed off.

"Oh just a what?" Nalyd began to worry.

"Just a very powerful necromancer who's laying seige to the capital." Keera smiled innocently.

"A necromancer!" Nalyd shouted.

"So what do you say?"

"If I take it it'll be the most dangerous and best paying job of my career."

"You'll also be helping to save a nation," Keera added.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Thank you, sooo much. Now let's get going"

"Alright let's go."


	2. Nivek the Nacromancer

Liennad the khajiit stepped through the crowd of undead and ogrim. He tried not to look around at the gruesome beasts, but his natural feline curiosity forced him to. He gasped in shock as he watched one ogrim rip the arm off of some poor soul's corpse and swallow it whole.

_Oh, why was I chosen for to bring the peace treaty to the necromancer, _he thought.

Liennad's ogrim guide turned towards him, his ugly face almost touching Liennad's. "Here we are, Khajiit." He pointed to a tent in front of them.

"Thank you, sera." Liennad almost pissed himself as he walked towards the large tent.

Inside sat a tall altmer with spiked golden hair. He wore a long red robe with gold trim. A long staff with a strange skull atop it was clutched in his right hand. _This must be him, _thought Liennad. "Greetings, sera," he said as he approached the strange high-elf, "I come bearing a message from-"

"Get on with it," Nivek snapped.

"Very well," said Liennad, already disliking the strange high-elf. "The emperor requests a parley-"

"I don't parley with stuck up imperials and dirty dunmers!" Nivek interrupted him, "so you can just march right back to your city and tell you emperor to take his parley and shove it up his ass! Now out of my sight!"

"Very well, sera," Liennad turned to leave.

"Wait," said Nivek suddenly, "I have a better idea." Liennad turned around to face Nivek again, just as the necromancer shouted some stange word. The skull atop his staff opened it's jaws and spewed a large ball of flames. Liennad fell back, gasping his last breath.

"Another one for the horde," said Nivek as he aproached the corpse. He said another strange word and touched the forehead of the dead khajiit. The corpse rose on already rotting legs.

"Go and join the others," Nivek ordered. The undead walked out of the tent, heading towards the other groups of skeletons and bone walkers. It had very little of it's old intellegence left, as most of it's soul had left when the fire ball had struck, but it still had the natural desire to be close to it's own kind. _Odd, _thought Nivek,_ that even the dead have more need for companionship than me._


	3. Nalyd the Perv

A/n:Sorry it took so long to update!

"Here we are," said Keera as she and Nalyd climbed the last hill.

Nalyd stared at the great city in front of them. Keera seemed awed by the beautiful sight, but Nalyd was slightly less interested.

"So we goin' or what," he said after what felt like an eternity.

Keera shot him an annoyed look. "You men have no appreciation for natural beauty."

"And damn proud of it," Nalyd said, smiling at the young dark-elf.

"Fine, let's go." Keera began walking down the hill, and Nalyd took the oppurtunity to gaze at her rear as it moved up and down under her short skirt. He smiled to himself, wishing the day were a bit windier.

Just then, Keera turned, about to ask Nalyd what was taking so long. She saw his head snap back to look at her face. "What were you looking at?" she asked the assasin.

"Nothin'," he said quickly.

"You men are such pervs! You don't see me looking at a man's crotch every chance I get and conversations up here, bosmer!" she pointed to her eyes as she noticed Nalyd's gaze drifting down slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You're just such a beautiful women." Nalyd used the same words he had used whenever a women had caught him doing something perverted.

"Oh well, thank you, Nalyd." She blushed slightly.

_Works every time, _Nalyd thought. "Ok, let's get goin'."

As they approached the gate, Nalyd realized there was something wrong. In all the years of his childhood he had spent here, never once did he remember it being this quiet.

"Kinda quiet, in'n it," Nalyd whispered. He pushed open the gate.

"We sent most of the women and children to the khajiits in the west."

"Oh," Nalyd nodded, "So, can you lead to the capital-"

"No!" Keera answered, "this time your leading."

"Damn," Nalyd muttered before walking off.

Keera took the chance to look at Nalyd's rear under his cloak.

"Feel free to grab it!" Nalyd shouted back at her.

Keera blushed before following the young assasin.


	4. The Capital

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Keera led Nalyd through the city, he realised just how much his old home had changed. No children ran through the streets. No women hung their laundry outside.

When they arrived at the palace, a middle-aged dunmer stepped out. From the crown on his head, Nalyd guessed he was the current monarch. A long blade was strapped to his back, a strange jewel shining from the hilt. Other than these two features though, he looked like any other soldier, with a rusted breast-plate and worn pants. "Keera, dear daughter, it is good to have you back," he said deeply,"I see your mission has been succesful." She nodded as his eyes moved to Nalyd. "And you must be the assassin I've heard so much about."

"That's me, sir. Wait, Keera's a princess?"

"Didn't I tell you," she said, smiling.

"No," he said.

"Must have slipped my mind," she said simply.

As Nalyd considered just how something as big as one's royal heritage could slip one's mind, the emperor said, "Shall we go inside?" Then, without waiting, he turned and walked into the castle.

"Shall we go inside," Nalyd mimicked, raising his nose and drawing his cloak around him as he walked in. Keera laughed.

They entered the place to find the king already sitting down. He looked over at them. "Please take a seat assasin," he said gesturing toward a chair in front of him.

Nalyd sat and the emperor immediately began talking. "You are our last hope, young bosmer. As I'm sure Keera has told you, we have been under seige by a very powerful necromncer."

"And you want me to kill him." It wasn't a question.

"That's the idea," the emperor said.

"So, where exactly is this necromancer?" Nalyd asked.

"About a half mile southeast of here," the emporer said.

"When do I leave?"

"You must be weary after your walk, so you shall set off tommorow. Until then, you may stay in one of my palace's rooms. Most of them have been empty since this seige started almost two months ago. Keera," he said as the dunmer looked up," please escort him to a suitable room."

"Yes, father." Keera took Nalyd's hand. Her touch was warm and smooth, and Nalyd found himself enjoying it greatly.

The halls of the palace were exactly as Nalyd had imagined, long and confusing. He knew that if he let go of Keera's hand, it would take him hours to find his way out. Then his gaze started drifting down and all intellegent thoughts started to dissapate.

Keera turned, and Nalyd's eyes quickly shot up. She sighed and opened a brown wooden door in front of them.

They walked through it. Inside was a small room. A bed lay in one corner, a dresser next to it. A tapestry hung from the eastern wall, bearing a picture of a horned red-skinned demon stabbing a long-haired man with a trident. Nalyd stared at the picture for a long time, until a "Don't ask" from Keera tore him away from it.

Keera sat down on the bed. "What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I could think of a few things, but you might protest." Nalyd winked.

Keera sighed and, much to Nalyd's displeasure, folded her arms over her chest. "Let me rephrase that," she said, " What do you want to do that doesn't involve adultery."

"We could go skinny dippin'."

Keera layed back on the bed.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," Nalyd said, grinning.

Keera rose and walked out of the room.


	5. Departure

A/N Sorry it took so long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nalyd awoke to hear his door opening. A small, dark shape slipped inside. The elf reached for his belt on the dresser, pulling out the largest blade.

"You won't be needing that," said a familiar voice. The figure moved towards the window and parted the shades. As light flooded the room, Nalyd recognized the figure. It was Keera. The young dunmer had put on a modest robe, much to Nalyd's dislike.

"Assassin reflex, I guess," he said, shrugging, "though most of the time, it's me sneaking in while my target sleeps."

She nodded, then said, "Tonight's the night."

"Yup. The siege is gonna end-"

"Or their will be one less perverted assassin in this world." Keera smiled.

"Hey, you were the one staring at my ass yesterday," Nalyd said.

"I wasn't staring," Keera argued, "I just noticed it."

"Oh come on, Keera. I know you can't resist all this sexy manliness," said Nalyd, flexing his meager muscles.

Keera had to laugh at the bosmer. But even as she looked, she felt something spark inside her. Quickly pushing it down, she changed the subject. "So do you know anything about destructive magic?"

"Yeah. My pop was was in the mage's guild. He taught me a lot of spells," Nalyd replied, "Why?"

"Well I've been training and I was wandering if you would teach me a little while you're here."

"Sure," he said, "I got nothin' better to do."

"Ok," Keera said, turning to leave.

"But what about breakfast," Nalyd said.

"We'll get some fruit on the way down," Keera called over her shoulder.

Roughly an hour later, Keera and Nalyd practiced in the court-yard.

"No," said Nalyd, "Say _sheen_ and breath out as you push." he chanted the words and made the hand movements, and suddenly cloud of flame and frost raced from his fingers.

Keera attempted the spell, mispronouncing one of the syllables, causing the flame to knock her off her feet.

"You okay," said Nalyd, offering her a hand. She accepted his hand and hoped he hadn't notice her blush.

"I'm fine," she said, "but I can't get this damned spell right."

"Here, let me show you," he grabbed each of her wrists and guided her through the motions. She felt the spark again, stronger this time, and pushed in closer to the assassin.

Nalyd felt like the luckiest bosmer in Morrowind. The pretty dark-elf who he had been hitting on the past few days was now pushed up against him. He fought hard to control his stiffening member. He had hardly noticed her complete the spell and send a cloud of icy flame into the nearest tree.

"I did it!" She said. Turning, she hugged the young elf. Nalyd smiled wolfishly.

"Mon sera," came a ginger voice from behind them. Nalyd turned his head to see a small khajiit staring at him. "Is Kkaz interupting something?"

"No," Keera said, quickly breaking out of the embrace.

"Who's this kitten?" Nalyd asked.

"I am Kkaz the assassin," the khajiit said proudly.

"Oh yeah," said Keera, "My father did mention something about an assasin from the khajiit village. Just in case you failed."

"How old are you, kid?" said Nalyd.

"Fifteen winters has Khajiit seen," Kkaz answered.

"And how many contracts have you had so far?" Nalyd asked.

"This is Kkaz's seventh," he said," but that's not important. The king said it is time for us to go."

"I thought we were leaving at sunset," Nalyd said, confused.

"The sun is setting, sera," Kkaz answered.

Nalyd looked out and saw the sun slowly sinking down. "Whoa," he said as he watched it, "I guess we were out longer than we thought."

"Guess so," Keera responded.

"Well let's get on with it then," Nalyd said as he began to walk away. Kkaz began to follow him.

"Wait," Keera said, grabbing his arm. He turned, and she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Come back soon," she said as she let him go.

"I will."


	6. The Song

As Nalyd and Kkaz journeyed through the wood, Kkaz decided to try to start up a conversation with the quiet assassin.

"So, you like the princess, do ya mon sera?" he said.

"Yep," Nalyd answered, already missing Keera.

"You know what?" the khajiit said, a spark in his eye.

"What?" Nalyd replied.

"Khajiit thinks it's time for a song!"

"I don't," Nalyd said.

"It'll be fun." Kkaz smiled broadly.

"No." Nalyd frowned at him.

"Well, Kkaz is gonna start singing," said the khajiit, "and if you wanna sing along it's your choice."

"Please don't," Nalyd asked in vain.

_"Now You all know"_

"Stop now and I won't hurt you."

_  
"The bards and their songs  
When hours have gone by  
I'll close my eyes  
In a world far away  
We may meet again  
But now hear my song  
About the dawn of the night  
Let's sing the bards' song"  
_

"Let's not."

_  
"Tomorrow will take us away  
Far from home  
Noone will ever know our names  
But the bards' songs will remain  
Tomorrow will take it away  
The fear of today  
It will be gone  
Due to our magic songs_

"One more word and I'll cut out your tongue!"_  
_

_"There's only one song  
Left in my mind  
Tales of a brave man  
Who lived far from here  
Now the bard songs are over  
And it's time to leave  
Noone should ask You for the name  
Of the one  
Who tells the story"  
_

"Are we done. Oh great, another verse."

_  
"Tomorrow will take us away  
Far from home  
Noone will ever know our names  
But the bards' songs will remain  
Tomorrow all will be known  
And You're not alone  
So don't be afraid  
In the dark and cold  
'Cause the bards' songs will remain  
They all will remain  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
They're always in my mind  
These songs of hobbits, dwarves and men  
And elves  
Come close Your eyes  
You can see them, too-"_

"Woops," said Nalyd as he put his foot in front of the young Khajiit's. He caught Kkaz right before the cat-man's snout hit ground.

"You didn't have to trip Khajiit," Kkaz said as he rubbed the dirt off his knee, "You're very mea-" he stopped as Nalyd grasped his jaw and swung them both around the nearest tree.

"We're here," the elf whispered.


End file.
